Hands-free supporting devices, such as for use with normally hand-held objects are known in the art. A first example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,985, to Galvin, which teaches an electronic device holder having a flexible adjustable gooseneck, the proximal end of which carries a tab having two spring pins that securely engage with a pocket member. A securing/attachment means secures the pocket member to the backside of the handheld electronic device. A distal end of the flexible gooseneck connects to a spring clip similar to a clothes line pin, which attaches the hands-free electronic device holder to an airline dining tray or a worktable.
US 2014/0048662, to Ferris, teaches an article supporting device secured to an elevated location and in turn supporting an item such as a computer tablet. A hinged and foldable body has first and second pivotal sections each depicting a “U” shaped cross sectional profile and convertible between a collapsed/storage configuration and an extended/use configuration in which the sections establish a continuous and three sided support surface. A pair of suspending hooks extend upwardly from spaced apart locations along the body for engaging a vertical extending (seatback tray) support edge. Depth adjustable abutment portions located beneath the hooks establish proper angular orientation in use. Laterally adjustable and vertically extending brackets support vertical edges of the item placed upon the support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,312, to Johnson, Jr. teaches a collapsible/storable drink holder assembly mountable above an airline table tray, such as a sufficient distance to accommodate a laptop computer seated upon the tray, and including a support extending downwardly from the drink holder. A mounting mechanism connected to the support removably mounts the drink holder on the tray.
Other references of note include Graham, US 2007/0164987 which teaches a hands-free support apparatus configured so as to be mounted to the human anatomy. Chivallier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,572, teaches a cradle device for a portable radio terminal also supported in gooseneck adjustable fashion to a flat surface. A further class of bracket style supporting or suspending devices is shown in each of Spinelli, U.S. Pat. No. 8,353,490, Grassi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,319, Heimstra, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,649, and Carmody, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,924.